Ken Kaneki
Ken Kaneki (金 木 研, Kaneki Ken) jest głównym bohaterem tej historii. Kiedyś był zwykłym człowiekiem, prowadzącym normalne studenckie życie, ale z powodu niefortunnego wypadku lekarze przeszczepili mu organy Rize, by uratować mu życie, przez co stał się jednookim Ghulem. Od tej pory zmaga się z trudami codziennego życia w skórze ludożerczej istoty. Jest studentem pierwszego roku na uczelni - studiuje literaturę japońską w Departamencie Literatury na Uniwersytecie Kamii oraz pracuje na pół etatu jako kelner w Anteiku, gdzie staje się znany jako EYEPATCH (眼 帯). Obecnie przewodzi własną grupą Ghuli, której celem jest ochrona cennych ludzi i przyjaciół, a za cel wybierają osoby, którym należy się ochrona. Podczas gdy aktywnie ze swoją grupą poszukuje odpowiedzi na temat ich samych i otaczającego ich świata, on sam zaczął używać swojego drugiego Kagune, przez które nadano mu pseudonim Centipede '''(百足, pl. Stonoga). Wygląd Kaneki jest bardzo szczupłym, nastoletnim chłopakiem, który bardziej preferuje czytanie książek aniżeli uprawianie sportu. W wolnym czasie nosi na sobie niczym nie wyróżniające się ubrania. W pracy zawsze ma na sobie mundur kelnera, składający się czarnych spodni oraz kamizelki, a także białej koszuli i czarnego krawatu. Ponieważ nie może właściwie kontrolować jednego kakugana w lewym oku, nosi opaskę medyczną, by go ukryć. Jego maska jest zrobiona ze skóry, posiada przepaskę na oko oraz uśmiech w miejscu ust, odkrywający sztuczne zęby przypominające usta potwora. Wystająca z jego szyi para śrub w połączeniu z faktem, że jest nienaturalnym ghulem nadaje całości motyw Frankensteina. Po dziesięciodniowych torturach zadanych przez Yamoriego, stres psychiczny, lęk i ciągła regeneracja sprawiły, że jego włosy stały się białe. Ponieważ ciało ghula nie jest podatne na obrażenia zadane przez ostrza i skalpele, Jason wstrzyknął specjalny płyn do oczu Kanekiego, by jego skóra stała się wystarczająco słaba, dzięki czemu mógł odcinać mu palce u rąk i nóg. Zmusiło go to do liczenia, ile ich już stracił po każdej regeneracji, co nie pozwalało mu na pozostanie nieprzytomnym i uniknięcie zablokowania bólu. W ten sposób jego paznokcie stały się czarne. Osobowość Kaneki jest nieśmiałą i powściągliwą osobą, a Hide jest jego jedynym bliskim przyjacielem. Zwykle spędza większość czasu na czytaniu książek, głównie powieści, jego ulubionym autorem jest Taketsuki Sen. Jest bardzo łagodnym nastolatkiem, który wydaje się być optymistycznie nastawiony do życia. Pod wpływem matki i prawdziwej skromności, chętnie przyjmuje winę i karę od innych na siebie - nie potrafi krzywdzić ludzi. Jednak przez brak asertywności sprawia, że jest on prześladowany i wykorzystywany przez innych. Jednakże, za jego bezinteresowną i delikatną naturą ukrywa się strach przed byciem samotnym. Nawet po śmierci matki, Kaneki rozbudowuje swoją osobowość tak, by była podobna do tej, którą ona reprezentowała. Gardzi ideą samotnego życia, dlatego stara się chronić osoby bliskie dla niego, by nie stawić czoła lęku przed samotnością. Prawdopodobnie jest to jego największa słabość oraz akt samolubności. Poprzez próbę ochrony innych ludzi, Kaneki usiłuje ochronić samego siebie przed ponowną samotnością. By nie przeżyć takiego scenariusza, wolałby wziąć na swoje barki ochronę innej osoby, niż siebie bez poszukiwania jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Może to być także powód, dla którego Kaneki odrzuca pojęcie "życia", ponieważ obserwowanie śmierci innych jest dla niego początkiem powrotu do tych samotnych dni, kiedy nikt nie był przy nim. Po tym jak został zamieniony w pół-ghula, kurczowo trzyma się swojej ludzkiej formy. Aby utrzymać się w świecie ludzi, zaczął pracować w Anteiku i zbudował relację z tamtejszymi Ghulami. Z powodu swoich wcześniejszych doświadczeń, zaczął dążyć do tego, by stać się coraz silniejszym. Trenował wschodnie sztuki walki tak, aby móc ochronić siebie i bliskie mu osoby. Ze względu na fakt, że jest jedynie w połowie ghulem, jest zakłopotany i nie wie, do jakiego miejsca tak naprawdę należy. Jeżeli ktoś dla niego bliski ma kłopoty, Kaneki spróbuje tę osobę ochronić nawet, jeżeli w ostateczności to on najbardziej na tym ucierpi. Po przetrzymywaniu w niewoli podczas Sagi Aogiri oraz torturach zadawanych przez Yamoriego, osobowość Kanekiego ulega przemianie. Staje się bardziej bezwzględny i brutalny, by móc ochronić swoich przyjaciół. Nie boi się już swojej strony ghula, w wyniku czego podczas pojedynków jest oschły i barbarzyński, co pokazuje, m.in. zjedzenie Kagune Yamoriego w celu wzmocnienia siebie samego. Oddając całe swoje serce naturze ghula, Kaneki kończy z byciem "człowiekiem". Będąc w stanie ukazywać swoją dawną delikatną naturę ludziom, o których się troszczy, Kaneki może automatycznie przełączyć się na tryb osoby bezlitosnej dla ludzi, którzy są jego wrogami lub którym nie ufa (np. dla Tsukiyamy). Banjou zauważył, że Kaneki od czasów akcji w 11. dzielnicy jest psychicznie niestabilny, co powoli sprowadza go na samo dno. Po napadzie na laboratorium Kanou i zaatakowaniu Banjou, Kaneki powoli powraca do swojej dawnej osobowości sprzed Sagi Aogiri. Jednakże, wkracza też w okres poszukiwania własnej duszy, starając się odnaleźć swoją ludzką stronę i zastanawiając się nad wyborem ścieżki, która miała pozwolić mu na stanie się silniejszym. Zaczyna kwestionować i szukać odpowiedzi u ludzi takich jak Uta, Yomo czy też Yoshimura, by zrozumieć wydarzenia dziejące się wokół od niego, poczynając od przemiany w ghula. Kiedy zaczyna odczuwać głód lub tracić kontrolę nad swoim Kagune, osobowość Kanekiego zaczyna przypominać tę, którą reprezentowała Rize. Etymologia Kaneki (金木) oznacza "Złote drzewo", a Ken (研) oznacza "badania" lub "laboratorium". Fabuła Już wkrótce... Relacje Hideyoshi Nagachika Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Kanekiego, który zwraca się do niego poprzez pseudonim, Hide. Są ze sobą w bliskich relacjach już od czasów dzieciństwa. Ponieważ Kanekiemu brakuje asertywności przy rozmowie z innymi ludźmi, Hide często przemawia jako jego "głos". Kaneki jest w stanie walczyć do utraty życia dla swojego przyjaciela, zaś Hide jest w stanie wyczuć jego emocje. Silne połączenie pomiędzy Kanekim a Hidem sprawia, że Kaneki jest w stanie powstrzymać się od spożywania ludzkiego mięsa nawet, jeśli jest napędzany przez instynkty ghula. Zostaje lekko zaakcentowany, a w przyszłości w pełni ujawniony fakt, że Hide wie o przemianie Kanekiego oraz o okolicznościach, w których doszło do nawiązania kontaktów z ghulami. Touka Kirishima Przed odkryciem jej prawdziwej natury, Kaneki uważał ją za uroczą dziewczynę. Touka była zdezorientowana, widząc pół-ghula oraz nie zamierzała mu okazywać współczucia, ponieważ był kiedyś człowiekiem. Od kiedy Kaneki dołączył do Anteiku, zbliżyli się do siebie, nawet jeżeli Kaneki jest często rozstawiany przez nią po kątach. Touka wielokrotnie mu pomagała, ponieważ naprawdę troszczy się o niego, co ukrywa pod twierdzeniami, jakoby był jedynie jej współpracownikiem i jeżeli coś by mu się stało, musiałaby więcej pracować. Kaneki zaczął się o nią troszczyć tak samo jak o Hide'a. Mają podobny gust, jeżeli chodzi o ubiór. Po "przebudzeniu" ghula w Kanekim, Touka była smutna, kiedy nie chciał powrócić do Anteiku. Yoshimura Kaneki jest wdzięczny Yoshimurze za pomoc mu w przetrwaniu po rozpoczęciu życia ghula. Jest w stanie wysłuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia z przejęciem. Od kiedy Kaneki rozpoczął pracę dorywczą w jego sklepie oraz zaczął wykonywać dla niego misje, jest powiązany z organizacją Anteiku należącą do Yoshimury. Renji Yomo Na początku, kiedy współpracują razem podczas zbierania ciał, Yomo trzyma Kanekiego na dystans oraz nie przejmuje się specjalnie jego losami. Ma świadomość tego, że jest w połowie ghulem. Zaczął się nim interesować po starciu z Gołębiami. Czasami doradza Kanekiemu w kwestii pojedynków oraz unikania problemów. Enji Koma Kaneki zachowuje zdrowe stosunku z Komą, który jest jego współpracownikiem. To także przy pracy z nim czuje się najbardziej zrelaksowany. Nishiki Nishio Na początku, Nishiki zachowywał się wrogo w stosunku do Kanekiego, ponieważ myślał, że polował on na jego terenach. Chciał także pokazać swoją siłę słabszym ghulom. Po wielu wydarzeniach oraz dołączeniu do Anteiku, stał się dla Kanekiego kimś w rodzaju bliskiego przyjaciela. Hinami Fueguchi Hinami widzi Kanekiego jako swojego starszego brata. Jest świadoma jego ludzkiej natury, która jednocześnie ją interesuje, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie miała styczności z ludźmi. Oboje lubią czytać oraz są fanami książek Sena Takatsukiego. Sam Kaneki często pomaga jej w nauce słówek. Po śmierci matki Hinami, Touka i Kaneki zaczęli się o nią troszczyć oraz traktować siebie jak rodzinę. Wraz z Banjou i Tsukiyamą, Hinami dołączyła do grupy Kanekiego. Shuu Tsukiyama Kaneki był jedną z ofiar Tsukiyamy, które zostały zaprowadzone do Restauracji Ghuli. Tsukiyama postanowił w późniejszym czasie nie dzielić się z innymi ghulami "rzadkim mięsem" Kanekiego, mając obsesję na punkcie jego wnętrzności i krwi. Kiedy Kanekiemu udało się uciec z kryjówki Aogiri, Tsukiyama dołączył do jego grupy ghuli, dzięki czemu będzie mógł mu pomóc, pomimo braku zaufania z jego strony. Pomimo tego faktu, Kaneki wciąż szanuje Tsukiyamę. Kazuichi Banjou Banjou uważa Kanekiego za swojego bliskiego kolegę podczas próby ucieczki z kryjówki Aogiri. Kiedy Kaneki pokonuje Yamoriego i spełnia swoje postanowienie ochrony przyjaciół, Banjou - wdzięczny oraz zachwycony jego siłą - postanawia mu towarzyszyć i wesprzeć we wszystkim, co spotka na swojej drodze. Rize Kamishiro Rize uwiodły apetyczny wygląd oraz osobowość Kanekiego. Oboje posiadali takie same zainteresowania. Po ich randce, Rize próbowała go upolować, jednak zawiodła. W ostateczności zmarła, zaś sam Kaneki został ciężko ranny i przewieziony do szpitala, gdzie doktor Kanou postanowił przeszczepić mu jej narządy. Po zamknięciu Kanekiego w komnacie Yamoriego, Rize pojawiła się kilka razy w jego umyśle. Podczas rozmów z nim poruszyła wrażliwy temat dotyczący jego przeszłości i osobowości. Nawet, jeżeli była jedynie wymysłem wyobraźni Kanekiego, wspierała go i dodała mu sił. W anime, halucynacja z Rize pojawiła się wcześniej jako reprezentacja podświadomości ghula u Kanekiego. Zazwyczaj nawiedza go, kiedy jest głodny i musi spożyć ludzkie mięso. Kena zadziwił widok żywej Rize jako obiekt eksperymentów w laboratorium Kanou. Spojrzał na nią bezradny, pamiętając, że to od niej wszystko się rozpoczęło. Yakumo Oomori Yamori uważa Kanekiego za dobrą "zabawkę" przydatną w jego hobby, którym jest torturowanie. Widzi go jako słabego moralnie chłopca i korzysta z jego umiejętności regeneracji przy zaspokajaniu swoich sadystycznych potrzeb. Ironicznie, Yamori - który wcześniej uważał Kanekiego za wystarczająco osłabionego - został przez niego obezwładniony i pokonany, będąc katalizatorem jego transformacji. Pani Kaneki Ken był bardzo blisko ze swoją matką, która od zawsze samotnie go wychowywała. Lubił także przyrządzane przez nią domowe jedzenie oraz hamburgery. Uta Uta pomógł mu w tworzeniu maski. Ze względu na fakt, że Kaneki był jednym z jego cenionych klientów, Uta oferuje Anteiku swoją pomoc w akcji ratunkowej. Na końcu okazuje się, że Uta wraz ze swoim gangiem wprowadził Kanekiego w pułapkę, tym samym zdradzając go. Moce i umiejętności Kaneki zaczyna jako osoba słaba, która wcześniej nie miała do czynienia z walką oraz posiada wątłe ciało, pozbawione mięśni i elastyczności. Jako człowiek miał słaby refleks oraz nie radził sobie z atletyką. Pomimo tego, okazuje się być bardzo adaptacyjny i szybko się uczy. Dzięki swojej inteligencji, w krótkim okresie czasu opanował sztuki walki dzięki czytaniu książek na ten temat oraz treningom z Touką i Yomo. Wszystko to uczyniło z niego wojownika na średnim poziomie. Po torturach zadanych przez Yakumo Oomoriego oraz zaakceptowaniu swojej tożsamości, cała wiedza i umiejętności, których się wyuczył sprawiły, że zaczął łatwo unikać szybkie ataki, a dzięki swojemu zwiększonemu refleksowi i sile udało mu się z łatwością pokonać Yakumo. Kaneki jest także bardzo taktycznym wojownikiem, którego inteligencja i zdolność improwizacji pozwalają mu na zyskanie szans w walce z przeciwnikami silniejszymi fizycznie. *Kagune Rinkaku:' Po przeszczepie organów, Kaneki odziedziczył Kagune Rize. Jej Kagune było specjalne w ten sposób, że posiadało nienaturalny współczynnik regeneracyjny, nawet wśród posiadaczy Rinkaku. Podczas gdy jego ciało jest słabe i delikatne, Kagune skupia w sobie całą siłę, będącą w stanie powalić na ziemię nawet najpotężniejszych przeciwników. Po pojedynku z Arimą Kishou, jego Kagune może wytwarzać osiem macek, które pozwalają mu na cięcie wrogów na kawałki. *'Kagune Kaguja: '''Po pożarciu Kaguji Yamoriego oraz kilku innych ghuli z ich Kagune, Kaneki uzyskał niekompletną Kaguję po swojej konfrontacji z doktorem Kanou. Jest ona zbroją przypominającą bliźniacze ogonki stonogi, osuwające się na dół z jego pleców. Są one masywne oraz mają ostre szpony po zewnętrznej stronie. W tej formie, Kakuja Kanekiego tworzy maskę, która ma dziurę w miejscu lewego oka oraz przypomina dziób ptaka. Dzięki temu Kaneki ma wystarczająco dużo siły, by móc obezwładnić Aratę Proto należącą do Shinohary. W przypadku niekompletnej Kaguji, Kaneki traci wszystkie aspekty swojej osobowości podczas używania tej formy, w wyniku czego walczy niczym psychopata. Ze względu na to, Kaneki używa tego Kagune jedynie wtedy, kiedy jest zdesperowany. Pomimo operacji, Kaneki wydaje się być pozbawiony wyczulonego zmysłu węchu, który pozwala innym ghulom na odróżnianie osobników swojej rasy od ludzi. Jest też w stanie przejść przez barierki wykrywające ghule bez większych problemów. Ciekawostki *Kaneki ma tendencję do dotykania lewą dłonią swojego podbródka, kiedy kłamie lub czuje się niezręcznie. Hide był osobą, która powiadomiła o tym Toukę. Odziedziczył ten nawyk po swojej matce. *Kaneki zajął pierwsze miejsce na liście najpopularniejszych postaci. *Kaneki lubi czytanie, piękny język, inteligentne kobiety oraz hamburgery. *Poczynając od Sagi Aogiri, na niektórych panelach mangi przy Kanekim znajduje się liczba "12". Jest to nawiązanie do karty tarota o nazwie Wisielec (XII). *Rola Kanekiego w historii jest nawiązaniem do dziecka Kozy z książki Sen Takatsukiego, pt. "Jajo Czarnej Kozy". Cytaty *"Gdyby ktoś napisał historię ze mną w roli głównej, z pewnością byłaby to...tragedia." *"Ten świat jest w błędzie." *"Czemu to zawsze ja?" *"Gdybyś Ty (Touka) miała umrzeć, byłoby mi przykro..." *Touka: "Nie zostawiaj mnie samej..." Kaneki: "Nie zostawię." *"Błagam Cię (Amon), nie rób ze mnie zabójcy!" Występy Już wkrótce... Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Jednoocy Ghule